


Sink Or Swim

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Merman Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 人鱼AU（。我最喜欢的土味聊斋style（。





	Sink Or Swim

【1】

“我知道，让您有新鲜感可不是容易的事，年轻的Solo先生。”

那老者的样貌就像一具会动的骸骨，竭力表现热情的笑容也不会让这副面容更可亲半分。但Kylo早就看惯，丝毫不会为那畸形额头上的裂痕而心惊。

“那不是我的名字。只是在这里不是。”尽管这条幽暗的通道里除了他们再无旁人，Kylo仍然不高兴被人称呼真姓。

“哦，是我的错，Ren先生。”Snoke半真半假地致歉，也许他是故意叫出他的名字，以提醒他在这里发生的事不是他的家人愿意知道的。

“到底是什么？”

他们又走下几级楼梯，楼上的喧闹已经听不到了。

“别急，这就到了。”

老者推开另一对沉重的木门，Kylo被瞬间涌出的明亮灯火晃了眼。

他本能地眯着眼适应光线，渐渐看清这个地下厅堂里隐藏的景色。

这里看上去比楼上的妓馆更宽敞得多，墙壁上点着许多油灯，除此之外都是空荡荡的。

像一座墓室。Kylo想到这个阴气沉沉的形容。

大厅中央是一片人工水池，远看黑漆漆的，火光在水面投下金色的斑痕。

“这里没人。”Kylo指出。

这里没有人，甚至没有一丝生气，当然也没有Snoke声称刚搞到的异国尤物。

当Snoke向他推销什么“绝对想像不到”的新货，Kylo没抱什么期待。他猜想无非是某个有着漂亮发色或眼色的新人。但他仍然接受了邀请，也许是那些楼上那些男孩确实让他腻烦了。哪怕只是一个没开苞的新人，也好过那些笑容虚伪的俗物。

“在水里。”Snoke说。

“什么意思？”

Kylo耐不住好奇向池边走去，开始注意到池里隐隐翻动的水声。

就像有什么在游动。

很快。很大。

一条大鱼？或者一个水性超群的海岛男孩。他少年时跟随父亲出海，在远方的岛屿上见过那些能久久地潜在水里挖掘沉船宝藏的、岛民的孩子。新来的会是那样一个男孩吗？

“看吧，我的新珠宝。”

Snoke的声音在他身后响起，似乎已经离他远去，

细小的波动就在他脚下，他没注意到自己是在什么时候走得这么近了。

“我叫他……Armitage。”

话音未落，那幽暗的水面被猛然撞破，扬起的高浪泼向Kylo，劈头打湿了他和他身上的黑色羊毛大衣。Kylo来不及抬手遮挡，也知道遮挡无济于事。一道耀眼的金红色高高跃出水面，又以同样优雅的姿态扎回水中，消失在余波未平的黑水之下。

这太奇异了。

Kylo必须承认，他被震惊了。

Snoke从他身后走来，从丝绒睡袍的口袋里摸出一个鸡蛋和勺子，像用早餐那样轻轻敲开蛋壳一端，倒捏着悬在水面上方，让里面的蛋液缓缓滴进水里。

少顷，那奇异生物循着蛋腥味游上水面，摆动着红色的长尾，吞净水中的蛋液。它有煞白的肩、背，和一头金红色的短发，发丝间伸着一对精灵似的尖耳。末了，它用手臂撑着池边探出水面一口咬碎Snoke扔下的空蛋壳，嚼得咔嚓作响，旋即钻回水里。在这光线里Kylo难以确定它眼睛的颜色，是某种浅色，或蓝或绿。那双乍看和人类相似的、苍白的手，指间连着半透明的蹼。

“真可惜。” Snoke直起身，向后退了两步，“它被捕的时候头发缠在网上，只好剪短了。”

Kylo感到自己半长的头发湿漉漉地裹着他，湿冷的发绺贴着他发烫的两颊。

“我该怎么用它？”Kylo问。他不自禁地使用指称异类的用词。他不可能把这东西当做人。但这是比人更精美百倍的存在。

“你想怎么用？”Snoke反问，“或者应当说……你想干一个人还是一条鱼？”

 

【2】

“没人碰过他。”Snoke向年轻的顾客保证，“至少在他上岸之后。”

“多少钱？”

老者凑近他低声说了一个数，“……对于你不是问题，对吧？”

“我要了。”Kylo做出决定。

“你很有品味，Ben，”他又一次不守规则地叫了Kylo的真名，“从小就有。”

Snoke向一侧墙壁走去，像他平常那样拖着步子蹒跚而行。他一定非常、非常老了，Kylo从小就见过他，而他现在的模样和那啥全无差别。Kylo不清楚他究竟什么年纪，现在他甚至不确定这老家伙还是不是人。

“好好享用。”

可是……怎么用？他感到匪夷所思。而下一刻他意识到Snoke早有安排。那老人用枯槁的手扳下墙上的扳手，机关运转的噪音在墓穴般的地下空间里撞出回声。

Kylo还来不及搞清楚发生了什么，他听到水流涌动，石、木、金属部件的摩擦，Snoke在他背后关上了门。

他看到躁动的水面，时而扑出边沿的池水，直到一张苍白、惊恐的脸露出水面，他才反应过来：水被放走了，而池底在上升。

那红色的水族在仅剩半尺深的水里翻滚、扭动，像Kylo在街市上见过的、待宰的活鱼。几秒之后，池底完全升起，与地面齐平，方正如一口巨型棺木的水池，仿佛从未存在过。残留的水迹不过是雨后广场的程度。

Kylo踩进那片曾是水池的阴湿的区域。他不在乎脚上新做的布洛克鞋——是不久前他舅父陪他同去做的，为即将到来的大学生涯而添置的新装——它们反正已经湿了，和他的外衣一样。他脱下大衣，丢向一边。

那人鱼挣扎的动作越来越小，终于仰卧在地上，几乎不动了，只有颈部的几道缝隙不住地张合，其间鲜红的腮瓣忽隐忽现。它的嘴大张着，但没有喘息声。

它有人样的胸膛，却不会用肺呼吸。

Kylo有些莫名的慌张。

它会死吗？

Kylo确信Snoke不会做出这么荒唐的事——让他在地下室里干一条死鱼。他走近那具正在快速失去水分的躯体，半跪下去查看。那双浅色的眼睛完全翻上去了，瞪一对惨白的空眶。它的腮缝闭合了，或者更像是密合了，就像它们再也不能张开，像几道整齐排列的伤疤。

这东西必然是死了。Kylo想。

无鳞的鱼尾在空气中迅速褪去色彩，皮肤变得灰白、粗糙、干瘪，就像一条穿在棺材里的不合身的寿裙。

他想逃走。如果Snoke没有出于任何不可告人的目的把他锁在这里。

门上有没有锁？他记不得了。也许他应该推门确认一下自己是否陷入了一场拐骗。

但他的视线无法抽离那异类的尸体。有什么牵住了他的注意力。

是什么？

他注视着那段散发着淡淡腥味的干枯的鱼尾。

裙子。

是什么让他想到裙子？

那逐渐干瘪下去的鱼皮下面，隐约有人的肢体。

他的手不能自控地伸出去，触及粗糙的表面。这不像一只刚刚死去的动物，更像一袭废弃已久的伪装，为长成更机巧的形态而摆脱的旧皮囊。

是的，像即将脱去的蛇蜕。

他身上没有什么锋利的东西，但领针足够细，足以划开一个缺口。他用手指抠进去，用力撕开，一些透明的黏液流出来漫到Kylo鞋边，从这羊水中诞生的是形似人类的粉色双腿。

那身体另一端突然发出一声粗哑的吸气声，像那种从窒息休克中醒来的病人发出的第一声呻吟。Kylo为之一惊。

那东西挣扎着试图挺身坐起，大口呼吸着四周潮湿的口气。Kylo终于得以确认刚刚目睹的奇观：一次蜕变。

也许有那么几分钟，“它”确然死了。而后，重生为“他”。

 

【3】

失败几次之后，“他”终于用细瘦的手臂撑着自己坐起。“他”新生的双腿似乎还难以移动。

Kylo看着半透明的皮肤下隐约可见的脉络。如果这是自然的过程，他想，也许应该等待旧皮自然褪去，而不是过早撕开它。

他略有些懊恼。就是这样，他总是控制不住自己。童年时手脚上有了磕磕碰碰的伤口，他也总是等不及痊愈就急着撕掉痂皮，有时露出粉色的、柔嫩的新表皮，有时是再次迸出的鲜血。

Ben！别再弄你的伤口了！你会感染的！母亲这样严厉地喝止他。你为什么非要这样？

我不知道。年幼的他说。

他至今仍不知道，令他享受的是疼痛还是破坏。

母亲将这一切归罪于他父亲，怪他不该带一个孩子出海，从小沾染些怪癖恶习。

Kylo很清楚他并未从父亲或他的水手们那里学来什么坏事。父亲去世后，他被送进寄宿学校，是他的同学们教会他吸烟、饮酒和嫖妓。

有时候他觉得母亲爱父亲远胜过爱他。即使现在，她也常常说起父亲的各样缺点，像是她表达怀念的方式。她从没这么说过，但Kylo知道：如果那最后一次出海注定只有一个人能生还，她希望那个人是她的丈夫而不是这个样貌和性情同样古怪的蠢孩子。

那年他在海岛上过了一个充满阳光和果香的夏天，甚至交了些朋友。那些棕色皮肤的原住民孩子带他爬树、捕捉从没见过的巨大昆虫。还有一个讲英国话的白人男孩，Kylo记不清他的面孔，只有及腰长的红发令他印象深刻。那孩子比他大几岁，似乎是某个殖民地官员的儿子，Kylo从没搞清楚这些事。

那男孩有一把漂亮的小刀，像古董似的土耳其匕首，他会用刀割开椰子，举在他的小朋友头上——那时候Kylo还不及他的胸口高——让清甜的椰水兜头淋在那张被日光烤热的小脸上。他们一起阅读在殖民地政务处的仓库里找到的旧书，在鸡蛋花树的阴凉里午睡，一直到夏天结束。天气没有变化，那里全年都是一样的炎热，但时光总不会停滞。他必须回家去，在秋天开始时升入寄宿学校，彻底告别海上的自由生活。

我会想你的，小子。父亲揉乱了他的蓬松黑发，当他们载着满船珍奇返航时。那是父亲在他记忆里最后的印象。

路过的商船把他救起，带回故国。他被领到航运公司的办公室，他父亲的投资人反复要求他讲述风暴和沉船的过程，凶狠地追问每一处说得含混、矛盾的情节。直到他的母亲愤然闯进来抱起他。

我们会赔你钱，全部的钱，离我儿子远点，你这个恶心的鼻涕虫。她对那脑满肠肥的商人吼道。

后来他才明白，那些人怀疑船长私吞了那一船贵重货物，抛弃了他的家人，也许躲到哪个远东小岛上去安度后半生了……无稽之谈。Kylo也愿意相信父亲仍然这世界某个角落逍遥自在，只不过事实并非如此。一位船长永远和他的船共存亡。

“……Armitage？”他试着呼唤Snoke为这怪物取的名字。

那双腿的色泽渐渐变化，透明度在消失，变得更像常人的肤色。Kylo的手覆上去，感到惊人的细腻、紧致以及细微的颤抖。

“他”胯下同新生儿一样光洁，粉红的性器却是成年男人的尺寸。Kylo抹了一把在“他”双腿间渐渐凝成胶质的黏液，摸下去寻找一个有待开掘的密穴。

 

【4】

他毫无阻碍地插入两根手指。人鱼想挣脱，但手脚的动作仍然笨拙。

“我不会伤害你。”他估计这东西听不懂人话，但语气和神态也许会奏效，“我不会伤害你。我是你的朋友。”

这不是真的。“他”只是Snoke买来娱乐顾客的一件商品，“他”不会有朋友，“他”在这里甚至没有同类。

Kylo抽动手指，湿滑的内壁挤压着他，紧紧的，但没有抗拒。比他见过的任何男人或女人都更柔韧、洁净。

他出于好奇抽出手指放进嘴里吮了吮。尝起来像新鲜海产的甜味。他这个举动似乎把那家伙吓到了，可能误会Kylo要捕食“他”吧。

“别怕……”Kylo靠近“他”，注意到那鳍状边缘的耳尖也干枯、脱落了，剩下秀气的人类耳廓。再给他穿上衣服，就足以冒充一个年轻绅士了。

人鱼的绿眼睛惊慌地瞪着他。

“Armitage，或者你原本的名字，我猜那是人类语言说不出的字。”他解开自己的裤扣，“我现在要用你了。”

Kylo挽起那怪物苍白的腰身，把“他”翻过去，不算意外地看到一对圆润的臀瓣，腰窝处还有未脱净的旧皮的痕迹。Kylo自己动手将那些无用的碎片撕掉，现在“他”是个完美的容器了。

Kylo掏出自己硬得疼痛的阴茎，塞进湿滑的洞口，毫不费力地推到底。

楼上那些男孩会抱怨他尺寸太大，叫人吃不消。他们总得费一番工夫准备自己才能吞下这根巨物。他们为此要求更多小费，在Kylo不肯掏钱时抱怨他小气。

Kylo并非吝啬几美分零钱。但他憎恨那些男孩从不掩饰的恶劣态度。他们背后嘲笑他古怪的长相、他身上每个尺寸过大的部分。

而这怪物，Kylo在“他”身上感到某种特别的亲切感，当他远离城市和人群时，在阳光和海风中呼吸到的亲切感。

那小穴吸着他涨大的器官，奇妙地，仿佛没有阻力，紧致的刺激却是致命的。就像海水本身——你能如此轻易地分开它，深入它，直到它同样轻易地压碎你的内脏。

他用力抽插着，由于充分的润滑，比往常更快、更激烈。

人鱼始终没有出声，大约他们都是哑的，就像童话和传说里那样。但那具湿滑的身体并非毫无知觉，Kylo听得到那勃起的妖异性器不断撞在柔软的、熟鱼肉似的肚腹。

“他”喜欢这样。Kylo想。“他”喜欢被这根过于粗大的麻烦制造者顶弄。

“他”不会抱怨，只是默默享受着被使用的荣幸。

Kylo掐着“他”的腰，在一声沉重的呻吟中注满那不属于凡世的绝妙身体。

 

【尾声】

脚步声渐渐消失在通往地上的楼道里。

直到门外彻底安静下来，Hux才发出一声长长的、大功告成的叹息。

一切都像计划中的一样。除了那家伙舔吮插过屁眼的手指让他有点恶心，有一个瞬间他以为那张嘴就要吻他了，还好没有。

他从地上爬起来，无法忽视还硬着的阴茎。

那混蛋自己爽过就走了。虽说也不能指摘什么，毕竟他只是来付钱买欢。

Hux坐在原地，握住自己，上下滑动起来。他想着Kylo——当他们初次相遇的时候他还是Ben——那出落得大有不同的身材，他现在就像个大男人了，适合当个水手的粗壮手脚——可他不是个水手，多么遗憾，他是个被禁锢在城市里的小少爷。还有那东西，那滚烫的阳物，像珊瑚般红润诱人……

他回想着被填满的感觉射了出来，就在Thanisson推门进来之前。

“先生？”年轻的男仆捧着Hux的礼服和手杖，“我来得不是时候？”

“呃，不，来得刚好。”

Thanisson身后还有几个人带着鞋、浴巾和妆凳。Hux在仆从们的搀扶下站起来，他已经能站稳了，但还需要一点时间才能像平时一样信步自如。

“一切都还顺利吗？”男仆或许是出于礼貌而问。

“一切都好。告诉Snoke先生……”他停顿片刻，“不，我会亲自向他报告。”

那男孩是我们的了。他想。

他穿戴完毕，从衣袋里摸出一串小小的玩物，隔着手套把弄着。

那是两枚金色的骰子被细链串成一体。

下次再见的时候，就把这个还给他吧。Hux想。

 

【The End】


End file.
